feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LegacyStar Eclipse/Legend Moonstar
LegendMoon star.. I believe we should banish Legendmoon star some way. My reasons: ◾She has caused MANY false wars ◾She has spread false rumors about a large majority of organizations, guilds, packs, and clans. ◾She is rude, instigating, manipulative, and a trouble maker. ◾She claims her actions are uncontrollable she blames her sins on a stupid poem (prophecy) ◾ She has gone behind amber star's back and claimed the four trees. Add your reasons here XxNiteOwlxX She brainwashed others into attacking her enemies. She can't accept responsibility for her crap. She makes up fake sob stories so that other cats can pity her. She's had several chances to get her act together, all of which she neglected. She killed her own family member, and tried to pin the blame on Twolegs. She's dishonorable, cowardly, and sinful. She is the perfect example of what a Warrior Cat should never become. Need I continue? Betta Wolf She makes too much drama and just wants revenge, only revenge She killed TONS of people back then yet blamed it on a stupid anger side She's way too overpowered She makes accounts and gets others involved into a mess She uses her friends to do her work She killed her own kit for power She made Blackpaw, NAU, and Alyx Vance look bad She acts innocent ny leaving out details that make her guilty Stone insanity She trashes pages that disagree with her opinions and turns people against the authors She has a history of griefing pages in the short time i was here She often stirs up drama just to be the center of attention She doesnt act the age she has given I hate saying that this needs to be done, but its about time. And i've only been here for a few months(?) or so. I talked to my baby sis, she kinda agrees with this half-heartedly Crookedstar Well, she blames her actions on her non existent "bloodmoon" side. She acts as if she has power when she doesn't. She declares stupid wars. And just today my clanmate sat that Moon clawed her when she apologized about ForestClan PrimeRibusPrime It took you all damn near 2 years to come to this conclusion? I realized she was no good when I put up with her as Moon Paw1 in 2012. Take out your notebooks. Class is officially in session. Shall we refer to the timeline? Let's see here... ah, yes. Let's begin here. The summer of 2012... during this time period, Legend Moonstar was a Moon Paw1. She was still a twisted, corrupted, sadistic attention whore, as proven by her actions, which would include: Recruiting Skyfall Clan to attack me, along with a Sun Clan kit on neutral territory. Attempting to claim said neutral territory as land, in spite of it being densely populated by Twolegs, which she didn't hesitate to terrorize. Attacking kits from various other Clans (at least 10, possibly more). Framing the NAU for said attacks and the murder of her sister. Genocidal actions towards several Warrior Cats. Making up silly rumours in an attempt to make the adept Clans and Packs fight each other (Darkmoon/Blackpaw rumour, various Bloodclaw rumours, etc.) We move on to 2013, the period after her death and revival at the paws of Alex Realms. She took advantage of this new life to: Falsely accuse the NAU for genocide. Continue to attack various cats without provocation. Continue to spread false rumours about elite Clans. Invade various Clans' territories, along with her clanmates/supporters. Attempt to assassinate several Darkmoon Clan cats (myself especially). Lie about people on the wiki. Sabotage pages on the wiki. Lie about having killed certain people. Start several wars that she never appeared in, leading to the senseless deaths of several. Attempt to kill me near Tanglewood Fort without provocation. Brainwash people into putting up with/ joining in on her foolishness. Powerplay. Attempt to spark a Civil War amongst the Warrior Cat Clans. And there's 2014. Basically, she continued to lie, frame those who she hated, and try to become invincible through unyielding support... until FINALLY, people realized that she's just a manipulative bellend (don't look that up). Any questions? No...? I thought not. It's been obvious for some time now. Good day, class. Category:Blog posts